Bakers Dozen
by xHitsuSaku
Summary: Marui is bored, hungry, and grumpy. So what happens when he stumble upon a bake shop with a cute little twin braided baker in it. But how did they ended up being friends? MaruiSaku Friendship


**Sorry if Marui is OOC. I have no idea what his personality is. I was kinda guessing as I go... R&R! And no Flames! **

**Summery: **Marui is bored, hungry, and grumpy. Do what happens when he stumble upon a bake shop with a cute little twin braided baker in it. But how did they ended up being friends? MaruiSaku Friendship

**Baker's Dozen**

Marui Bunta was bored, hungry, and grumpy. He hasn't had any sweets in hours and now he's lost in Tokyo. The red head sighed angrily as he looked at the ground. He wanted sweets and he wanted it now! He doesn't even have any gum with him. Why oh why did he ran out of gum?

The sweet lover looked up with grumpy eyes but it turned into a happy one. There was a Cake bake shop right in front of him! How lucky is he? He hurriedly opened the door and it made a ding dong sound.

"Welcome!" A sweet angelic voice said. He looked at the counter to see a cute little girl about two years younger then him, in a pink frilly dress. "What would you like, sir?" Marui blinked. She was just too cute. "Aren't you a little young to work?"

The girl nodded, "H-Hai…but this is my c-cousin's bake shop so I-I'm helping her out." Marui smiled slightly. "I'll get whatever you made then." The twin braided girl nodded eagerly, blushing a little. "Hai! Arigotou!" She quickly ran into the kitchen as Marui took a set next to a window.

A few minutes later she came out with a mouth watering chocolate cake. She put it on his table and smiled cutely. "Here's your cake, sir!" The sweet tooth smiled at her. "Call me Bunta. I don't really want you to address me as sir." she nodded, "Okay the call me Sakuno, Bunta-san." He nodded as he ate a piece of the chocolate cake. His eyes widen. "This must be the best cake I have ever eaten!" He grinned as he ate the whole cake in one bite. "More please, Sakuno-chan!"

"B-Bunta-san?" Her eyes widen. No one had ever said her cake was that good before. Her eyes turned warm. "S-Sure B-Bunta-san. T-The next one's on m-me." His grin widen. "Thanks Sakuno-chan. And your cake is really good! I love them!"

**x x x x x**

After the 12th cake the red head had eaten, Sakuno and Marui had been talking a lot with each other. They told each other everything. They didn't even know hours passed by already.

"And Ryoma-kun don't even notice me at all. Whenever I cook for him, he always say its not good enough…" She frowned looking at the ground. Marui also frowned, "If Echizen do this to you, why do you like him so much?"

"He inspired me to play Tennis…h-he also saved me." Marui blinked and raised his eyebrows.

"He did?" Marui asked. He couldn't believe that, that brat actually did that.

"Eto…B-But he forgot." Sakuno sighed. The red head should've guess the brat would forget. He stared at her with pity. That Echizen might break her one day and he couldn't take it. "How about moving on, Sakuno-chan. You will find someone better." She looked down. "M-Maybe…"

There was silence between the two and Marui coughed nervously. "So uh…Sakuno-chan, how about seconds?" She giggled. "Sure, Bunta-san!" Marui watched as the twin braided girl retreated towards to the kitchen.

"Sakuno-chan…" For some reason he couldn't get her off his mind. _There is something about her, that I can't get my mind out of._

"Ah! Bunta-san, its already 9:00pm!" The girl got out of the kitchen, holding a box of to go boxes. Marui's eyes widen. "9?! Already?!" Sakuno nodded handing him the box. "H-Hai, you have school tomorrow and you live in Kanagawa, Bunta-san!" Sakuno had worried eyes. Marui grinned, "Don't worry Sakuno-chan. I'm just going to be a little late that's all!" He walked toward the door.

"Ja!" With that, he went out of the small back shop.

Sakuno smiled staring at the door that the red head just left at.

"Someone better? I already think I have."

**x x x x x**

Marui ran to his bus stop while thinking of a certain twin braided girl. _I'm coming back tomorrow to see Sakuno-chan again! _He grinned as he looked at the box in his hands. _Sakuno-chan…_

"Gah! I'm gonna be late for the bus!"

**Owari**

* * *

**Omake**

Sakuno sighed as she laid her head on the counter. Just one day ago, she got over her little crush and developed a new one with a boy she might never see him again.

Ding Dong

Her ears perked up. "Welco-" She looked up to see the red headed boy grinning at her. "Hi Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno smiled warmly, "Bunta-san."

"This time I want a Bakers Dozen!"


End file.
